Photovoltaic cells, or solar cells, are often electrically connected, encapsulated in a connected matrix to form a laminate and mounted in a frame with electrical connectors to form a module. The frame is not necessarily an integral part of the module, however, and can be omitted if other means are employed for electrical grounding, laminate edge protection and physical support. In typical solar installations, several solar modules are typically used in conjunction to convert solar energy into electrical energy. In such a solar module installation, the solar modules are typically arranged in a two dimensional array to cover as much of the available area as possible. However, before solar modules can be installed, the installation area must be prepared and suitable support structures must be put in place so that the solar modules can be arranged in appropriate positions and orientations to receive a maximum amount of sunlight.
Current practice for large ground-mounted solar module installations is first to clear the land of bushes, trees and tall plants, then in many cases to grade the land to even out the earth. The support structures (typically aluminum or steel rack structures) are then mounted in the ground. The solar modules are then mounted to the racking. Such previously known preparation and support methods can be expensive and time consuming to implement which can be prohibitive in some cases.
There is a need for solar module installations having reduced costs. The approach we describe saves cost in the preparation of the installation area and for the support system, enables easier installation in common locations, and also allows the installation of solar arrays in locations where solar module installations could not normally be placed, such as over rocky or rough terrain or over ravines, ponds, lakes and wetlands.